dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion of Super-Heroes (Post-Zero Hour)
This initial draft included: Gim Allon of Mars, Leviathan; James Cullen of Xanthu, Kid Quantum; Lyle Norg of Earth, Invisible Kid; Jenni Ognats of Aarok, XS; and Reep Daggle of Durla, Chameleon. Although he initially failed to respond Colu's Brainiac 5 was also a member of the draft, and would join the team later.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #63 The team's first mission was relatively low-profile, although it ended in disaster. The Legion was commissioned to arrest insectoid space pirate Tangleweb. Although it had been previously assumed that Cosmic Boy would act as team leader, Leviathan was designated to the task, as the only Legionnaire with prior combat experience as a member of the Science Police. Kid Quantum, overly headstrong, disobeyed his orders and was slain by Tangleweb when his equipment malfunctioned. Angry at what he perceived as his own failure, Leviathan stepped down and Cosmic Boy became team leader again.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #62 After a battle with Mano wrecked havoc at McCauley industries, corrupt industrialist and arch-rival to R.J. Brande Leland McCauley would form his own super-team, the Workforce.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #64 Although they were created with different intentions, the Legion and the Workforce would frequently work together, and even occassionally change memberships. When founding Legionnaire Live Wire, technically a runaway, was replaced by his drafted sister Ayla, Spark, he had to join the Workforce. A much more massive and high-profile membership drive after their second mission would yield a group of new team members, including Laurel Gand of Daxam, Andromeda; Salu Digby of Imsk, Shrinking Violet; and Zoe Saugin of Aleph, Kinetix.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #66 Expansion ]] After the induction of Andromeda, the Legion was forced to deal with its first planetary-level threat when the racist daxamite White Triangle organization, led by ambassador Roxxas, attempted to use her as an infiltration point to help them bring about the United Planets' downfall. It was also revealed that Brande's business partner Roderick Doyle, who had arranged the original attempted assassination that sparked the Legion, had been one of Roxxas' agents. Although the Legion was unable to prevent the Daxamites from eradicating all life from Trom,Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #71 and even committing acts of mass murder on Earth, the Daxamites were eventually defeated and imprisoned, using the help of the last Trommite, Jan Arrah, who possessed the ability to transmute elements, including lead, which was lethally poisonous to Daxamites. The expense of their victory with Daxamites was the death of two Legionnaires, both Apparition and Andromeda (although Andromeda was revealed to still be alive, having turned herself in to the proper authorities as self-imposed penance for aiding the invaders). Adventures]] Afterwards, for a number of personal reasons, Brainiac 5 began experimenting with time. Saturn Girl was inexplicably contacted by the old 20th Century hero Valor, who had been frozen in a stasis zone by Superboy a thousand years earlier to prevent him from succumbing to lead poisoning.Superboy (Volume 4) #19 They travelled into the past to meet Superboy,Superboy (Volume 4) #21 and brought him back to the future''Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #74'' where they were able to release Valor. Although Superboy had to return to his own time after the conflict (involving an older future version of the Scavenger) had been resolved, he was inducted into the Legion as an honorary member, complete with his own Flight Ring. Political Struggles During a battle with Chronos, who had been given unnatural powers by Neron during the events of Underworld Unleashed, Legion Headquarters was mostly destroyed.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #75 A young girl from Chronos' time, Lori Morning, was stranded in the future and began living with the Legion, who viewed her as their responsibility. To repair the building, architectural intern Chuck Taine also joined the Legion's staff. After the death of Kid Quantum, Xanthu sent another representative, Thom Kallor, Star Boy. The team was also joined by the very reluctant Gates, an insectoid from Vyrga opposed to the Legion, but nonetheless drafted by his people for his teleportation abilities.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #76 ]] For his meddling in the past, President Chu had Brainiac 5 imprisoned on Takron-Galtos. From that point, an increasing number of large immediate threats began plaguing the Legion. After Jan Arrah was brainwashed in a serious direct attempt on the Legionnaires' lives, a Sun-Eater was spotted, placing all U.P. systems and nearby planets in danger. Hostility escalated between Braal and Titan, both of which whom had a massive history of war together. The Legion was required to gather the Fatal Five, a group of psychotic super-criminals who had been specifically engineered to be able to combat a Sun-Eater.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #78 However, Cosmic Boy, using the espionage abilities of Invisible Kid, was able to uncover a massive conspiracy headed by Jeanne Chu herself. Chu, who had a history of covertly engineering conflict between planets to emphasize her own abilities as a peacekeeper, had been attempting to secretly thwart the Legion and have them eliminated altogether. After a sting operation also utilizing Chameleon, Violet and Brainiac 5 captured Chu's confession on live television, she was removed from office. Her place was taken by R.J. Brande, who immediately pardoned all of the Legionaires for any past offences, and eliminated the draft, making them a volunteer organization.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #80 Under Brande's new regulations, Live Wire was allowed to rejoin the team, Ultra Boy (formerly of Workforce) signed up, and Valor, now calling himself M'Onel to avoid religious controversy, joined as a detached agent. Emerald Eye of Ekron Legion]] With the Legion's membership now substantially larger than at their inception, Cosmic Boy elected to step down as team leader, in favor of another elected democratically. Shrinking Violet became the third official leader of the Legion of Super-Heroes. When a disastrous fight with Doctor Regulus ended in Leviathan's death, it was revealed that Violet had actually been under the influence of the Emerald Eye of Ekron, which had slowly corrupted her.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #83 Using the immense powers that it granted her, she mind-controlled the entire Legion and forced them to do the Eye's bidding, as they attempted to remake the world in its image. The psionic intervention of Saturn Girl helped Violet break free from the Eye's control long enough to free the rest of the Legionnaires. There was a massive magical explosion on the composite satellite the Eye had transmogrified for its base,Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #84 and roughly half of the Legionnaires were transported back in time to the 20th Century. Divided Mordru Unleashed ]] To compensate for their loss in manpower, the Legion scheduled their first active tryouts, resulting in new members Magno, Umbra and Sensor. Although Live Wire was initially elected as the Legion's new leader in the aftermath of the Emerald crisis, he stepped down and Invisible Kid was democratically elected as the team's next long-term leader. A battle with a team of Legion Rejects on the remote mining asteroid Yuen uncovered the empty tomb of a centuries old Sorcerer and Conqueror, Mordru. Mordru wasted no time in attempting to retake his previous position in the galaxy, and immediately came to public notice when he obliterated the entire planet Sklar, along with all of its residents. Mordru searched for the Emerald Eye, which had previously been his most powerful weapon. A strikeforce was immediately assembled, including Legionnaires, Workforcers, and members of the Uncanny Amazers, Xanthu's resident super-team. They were led by Mysa, the mysterious mystic responsible for giving Kinetix her powers. Using a combination of their collective powers, the group was able to overcome Mordru, and reseal him in a new tomb. Although two young heroes, Atom'X and Blast-Off were killed in the conflict, Violet was finally able to overcome the Emerald Eye's powerful hold over her, and was able to resume active Legion membership. The Legion also gained Monstress, who decided to transfer from the Amazers. In a temporal accident caused inadvertently by Lori Morning meddling in the work of Rond Vidar, they were also strangely transported into World War Two with new corresponding identities, although Brainiac 5's interference helped them return to their proper place. Trapped in the Past ]] Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5, Spark, Triad, Ultra Boy, Gates, Inferno of Workforce, and Shvaughn Erin of the Science Police were all stranded 1000 years before their time.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #85 During The Final Night, where they helped save the world from the Sun-Eater,The Final Night they met a new member in Ferro.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #86 After a disastrous encounter with Impulse where they were bounced out of a temporary residence at S.T.A.R. Labs, , Legion of Super-Heroes #88 Max Mercury helped to set them up in the Secret Sanctuary for an interim headquarters while Brainiac 5 tried to figure out how to get them back to the future.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #89 During an unsuccessful attempted rescue mission from the future, , Legion of Super-Heroes #91 they were mysteriously stranded even further back in 1958, with no memory of their superheroic careers, although Gates' incompatibility with the era helped them to escape.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #92 Combining a Responsometer obtained from the Metal MenLegion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #95 with a Mother Box obtained from Metron during GenesisLegion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #97 and a standard Omnicom, B5 was finally able to create a suitable temporal rift (although as a side effect he also created a villainous computer entity C.O.M.P.U.T.O.). The full Legion was reunited once again, stronger and with a membership larger than ever before. To support their expansion, a second Headquarters was set up in Space, the Allon Outpost named in honor of Leviathan.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #100 Dark Circle Rising ]] The galactic supremacy of the U.P. became threatened when an alternate group, the Affiliated Planets began rivaling them for territory. The A.P. was actually a front for the Dark Circle, a vast criminal organization. To compete with Stargates, the method of both travel and communication that held the U.P. together, the A.P. used a teleportation device developed by Leland McCauley and Evolvo, that exploited a minor space-time anomaly to generate its power. Several planets began to secede from the U.P., as anti-Durlan sentiment was shaken up, and racial relations were driven to a boiling point. ]] As the most skilled in espionage tactics, Invisible Kid was forced to step down as leader to refrain from being too much in the public eye, and he gave his position over to Saturn Girl. Jazmin Cullen, the second Kid Quantum was persuaded to leave the Amazers for the Legion, and Karate Kid joined simultaneously after defecting from Workforce. For a short period of time, the entire Legion was elsewhere occupied when the Time Trapper appeared, and attempted to "test" the Legion by tearing them from reality itself, and forcing them to team up with other versions of themselves. , Legion of Super-Heroes #105 The Time Trapper's "experiments" proved valuable when the stress placed upon the space-time anomaly grew too large, and warped the entire space-time continuum, leaving only the Legion to restart time. Brainiac 5.1 developed a modified Stargate capable of repairing the timestream, but it required a pilot. Hearing the Legionnaires each individually volunteering for the mission, the Composite Man was inspired and sacrificed himself into the anomaly. With the Dark Circle revealed for what it was, the United Planets was able to reform itself, and a final assault was launched on the Circle's headquarters. The Dark Leader running the entire Circle was Brainiac 4, Brainiac 5's mother. As a Brainiac, almost entirely unable to feel, she had been attempting to commit acts of mass murder in order to stimulate her. This culminated when she tried to take the life of her very own son, but the Legion was able to thwart her and have her installed in a psychiatric hospital.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #108 Although some tension remained with the planets that had seceded, the U.P. began an alliance with the newly reformed Affiliated Planets, working together to build a better future. Elements of Disaster The Legion gained another new member when Thunder, a futuristic member of the Marvel Family was unable to get back to her own time period after the Rock of Eternity was shattered.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #110 While Thunder attempted to regather the Eternium that composed the rock, she was forced to compete with Lord Pernisius, a Rimborian dictator who became addicted to the power the eternium brought.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #113 When Pernisius had gathered enough, he was able to summon the energies of Shazam independently. He became a nearly all-powerful monstrosity, bent on the domination of the entire universe. A gambit of Thunder's was able to briefly give the entire Legion Marvel-like powers, and Pernisius was defeated before he could cause anymore damage.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #118 Attempting to regain his powers lost in the fight with Mordru, Dragonmage accidentally unlocked the spirits of several dangerous, ancient elemental entities. After binding themselves to human hosts, Phy'r, A'rie, Rrox and Ebb began searching for the man originally imprisoned them: Mordru. After a large conflict on the world where Mordru was imprisoned, the Elementals were defeated before the sorcerer could be reawakened. Preceding another conflict with the Fatal Five, after giving up on numerous attempts to reassert its control over Violet, the Emerald Eye found a more permanent residence with the Empress.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #120-121 The Blight ]] During Legion of the Damned, the Legionnaires gained the attention of the Blight, an alien race requiring the life energies of other species to perpetuate itself.Legion of Super-Heroes Secret Files and Origins #2 An unstoppable engine of domination, constantly generating new members through a form of mind control, the Blight conquered or laid waste to the entire Earth, and several surrounding planets as well. The Legion was hunted, and many operatives were taken over by the Blight. R.J. Brande organized a final resistance revolving around a core of remaining Legionnaires to attempt to Stargate any un-Blighted civilians to safety. A final strike force was assembled to infiltrate the Stem, the guiding overmind to the Blight's coordinated attacks. Saturn Girl used information she had gained telepathically to help M'Onel destroy it, and wipe the Blight from the face of the Earth. Although Metropolis had been almost entirely destroyed by the invasion, the Legion was tougher for the experience, and ready to rebuild.Legion of Super-Heroes #122-123, -80 In the aftermath of the Blight crisis, the United Planets, paranoid as to their security, placed blame on President Brande, as the inventor of Stargates, which the Blight used to travel to their galaxy.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #124 Leland McCauley took advantage of the political climate, and had Workforce replace the Legion as the official U.P.-sanctioned peacekeeping task-force, employing a new crew of entirely adult members. The Legion was officially suspended. Meanwhile, in Deep Space near the Legion Outpost, a rift was created by Blight interference with Stargate technology. When Brainiac 5.1 learned that the rift could absorb the entire solar system, the entire Legion assembled to combat the threat. Although Kid Quantum, Element Lad and a newcomer, ERG-1 were initially successful in containing the disaster, they were ultimately unable to prevent the rift in reality from collapsing. The Legion was believed to have been lost in the cataclysm, and were mourned as having given their lives in the line of duty.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #125 Widening Rifts Legion Lost ]] Rumors of their death were greatly exaggerated. The Legion had been teleported to a place outside of the regular galaxy, stuck and unable to find their way home. Saturn Girl, Live Wire, Brainiac 5.1, Chameleon, Kid Quantum, Ultra Boy, Apparition, Umbra, Monstress, and Element Lad were all stranded in space. They came into conflict with a local race, the Progeny, dedicated to "deleting" all lifeforms that they deemed "variant". They met a local Kwai named Shikari, who aided them, hoping to help protect her people. They discovered ERG-1, as a disembodied entity of energy floating in space, also lost. Feeling she owed the Legion a debt, Shikari began to travel with them. ERG-1 fully joined the Legion, taking on the codename Wildfire. Shikari, who had tracking abilities, believed she had found a way back to the Legion's home, but it was through a rift used to contain the Omniphagos, an immensely dangerous creature capable of consuming all matter. They were forced to abandon that possibility. Traveling out on her own one day when Saturn Girl had accidentally removed her fears, Umbra met Singularity, a hero who viewed the Legion as alien invaders to his homeworld, and attempted to expel them by means of physical force. Ultra Boy's invulnerability helped him see through false imagery, to what Singularity really was. His entire planet was an illusion, created by the people who Singularity used to protect to give him purpose when they no longer needed him. Disillusioned and horrified that his life had been a lie, he fled. It was revealed that the leader of the Progeny, the Progenitor, who had been ruthlessly persecuting, and terminating entire worlds to hunt the Legion, was Jan Arrah. Jan, having experienced the rift differently, had lived for billions of years, and created the life in the entire galaxy the Legion had been exploring. Viewing himself as a God, he had also been driven horribly insane, and deeming her variant, he killed Monstress. Jan planned to use the Omniphagos to destroy his entire galaxy as he left with the Legion back to the United Planets, which he also intended to restructure. Faced with the possibility of unleashing him on their friends and homeworlds, the Legion were forced to manipulate the Omniphagos into battling the Progenitor. Although Live Wire had to sacrifice his life to insure that the Omniphagos couldn't follow them, they escaped back into their own galaxy, and destroyed the rift shortly after going through. Left Behind The Legionnaires were lost for over a year. During that time, Leland McCauley took over R.J. Brande's job as President of the United Planets, and the Legion was disbanded. To replace it, McCauley created the Presidential Oversight Watch. The only Legionnaire to join was M'Onel. The abolishing of the Stargate system created immense economic difficulties all across the U.P.. Some Legionnaires, like Kinetix and Magno, enlisted with the Science Police. Cosmic Boy was forced to resort to vigilante activities on Braal, but maintained contact with other Legionnaires like Violet and Invisible Kid. A distant mechanical civilization, Robotica, threatened the galaxy with its ruthless invasion tactics. Although M'Onel had been able to thwart a covert attempt using Tharok to assimilate Earthgov computers, Xanthu fell to a successful invasion and later occupation, despite the best work of a military force featuring Star Boy, XS, Dreamer, the Amazers and the Khunds. A conflict with a supervillain forced Karate Kid to stay with Ferro on Steeple, a planet only accessible every ten years. Fleeing from her overbearing mother, a pregnant Tinya Wazzo went to Rimbor, where she met and came under the protection of Timber Wolf. Finally, a full year after the Rift disaster, the lost Legionnaires returned. Cosmic Boy rallied the remains of the scattered Legion to meet them back on Earth. The Legion returned, greeted by crowds of adoring fans, emergency workers and mass media coverage. Terror Incognita ]] There wasn't much of an opportunity to rest. President McCauley, using the Presidential Oversight Watch as his pawns, attempted to murder the returning Legionnaires in secret. This became increasingly complicated when the corpse of the real McCauley was found decomposed in a sewer. Meanwhile, R.J. Brande funded the secret construction of a gigantic new Legion Headquarters, Legion World, with the help of new member Gear. Shikari was accepted as an official member. M'Onel discovered the actual man acting as President to be Ra's al Ghul. The Legion also learned that the entire basis for the interstellar travel used by McCauley's administration had been the brutal exploitation of kidnapped latent Vyrgan teleporters, genetically mixed with Winathians and Carggites, using Gates as a template. Ra's al Ghul freely announced his plan to the world: he intended to draw the Moon closer to Earth, accelerating the evolutionary abilities of humanity through a process called Hypertaxis. The hypothesis being that, just as other races had come under massive amounts of danger or stress, and developed unique abilities, Humans, too, could become much more advanced. Although Ra's al Ghul managed to singlehandedly defeat most of the Legion in hand-to-hand combat, he was finally defeated by M'Onel. Kinetix, one of the being genetically empowered by the Hypertaxis, was able to organize the others like her into a force capable of pushing the Moon back into its proper orbit. The Earth was saved once again. Robotica Lives]] As the team was having a new start, after a year of absence, a new election was held, and Kid Quantum was elected as the new Team Leader. With Earth under control, the Legion prepared to deal with their next galactic threat: the armies of Robotica, a machine civilization that had been ravaging the outskirts of the United Planets for a lengthy amount of time. Although a preemptive strike was launched to confront the Robotican armies before they could reach Earth, Robotica utilized technology they had implanted Tharok with for a full-scale invasion and occupation of Earth. An impenetrable force-field was erected around Earth, and the Legionnaires were finally able to determine the true motive behind the Robotican invasion: they were planning to hijack the Hypertaxis process, to physically evolve their own kind. They had learned of it through their leader, who had been operating on Earth as Ra's al Ghul's right-hand man: C.O.M.P.U.T.O.. Warworld, long dormant since Our Worlds at War, was reactivated to aid in the re-invasion of Earth. Timber Wolf, a ganger from Rimbor who had been traveling with Tinya and her newborn child was welcomed onto the team. Although a tactical crew of Legionnaires who had infiltrated the Earth's shielding utilizing Coluan technology was sent in, it came down to Brainiac 5. Rather than attempt to resist the machine's evolution, he simply allowed it to happen. After going through Hypertaxis, C.O.M.P.U.T.O. evolved to a state of near perfection, past his previous concepts of pettiness, violence and greed. He convinced the rest of Robotica to lay down their arms, and they even participated in the relief effort for the parts of Earth they had destroyed under their previously malevolent influence. Robotica, using Warworld as its new home planet, was recognized as a sentient race, and were accepted for membership in the United Planets. Dream Crimes ]] The Legion was thrown into alarm when Nura Nal, the precognitive Dreamer had a vision of Darkseid. However, it turned out to be Universo, who took mental control of the Legionnaires. He had been clouding Dreamer's mind and misrepresenting the threat he himself presented to the galaxy. While trying to escape, Sensor and Shikari were forced through experimental Threshold technology to Steeple, where they were able to retrieve both Karate Kid and Ferro. Using diversionary tactics, Sensor freed Saturn Girl long enough for her to turn Universo's mental traps back on himself, and incapacitate him. Dreamer was asked to join as a full-time member. Foundations The entire universe, along with all galactic history was nearly destroyed when a gigantic plot by Darkseid threatened to give him control of the universe. In a miscalculation, attempting to retrieve a young Clark Kent to brainwash as one of his servants, Darkseid's agents brought Superboy into the 31st Century via Boom Tube, where the Science Police found him floating through space. When Spark planted crystals she had found at the site of the former rift in the Second Galaxy on Trom, Live Wire reappeared, back from the dead, albeit in the Progenitor's body. They came into conflict with a group of terrifying dark super-beings in space who were tampering with the Stargate systems. Dreamer suddenly lost her ability to perceive the future, leading her to determine that somehow, there was no longer a future left. Further investigation would yield that Stargate and Boom Tube technology were being combined towards much more sinister purposes. The size of the Universe itself was somehow being rapidly diminished. Clark Kent was able to resist Darkseid's brainwashing, remembering his previous identity after seeing Superboy's emblem. He defected and joined the Legionnaires to help combat Darkseid's growing forces. Brainiac 5 determined that Darkseid had actually been siphoning dark matter and energy from our galaxy into a period about ten years in the past. When the Legionnaires launched their attack on Apokolips to stop him, they were just in time for the final phase of his plan: Darkseid was actually bringing his own past self into the present, and teaming up with him. The older Darkseid, fearing that his body was succumbing to thousands of years of decay, brought his younger self back as a fresher body with which he could use to conquer the universe. Although the removal of a God from his own time period would cause the destabilizing and rupturing of the entire Timestream in that era, Darkseid's plan had been to create a dark matter buffer ten years in his own past... so that although the entire history of creation would be obliterated, he would be able to rule the future. What he didn't count on was, the young Darkseid having no problem with brutally murdering his older self. Unfortunately, the Darkseid of the 31st Century had not yet completed his machinations. Their time period was still vulnerable, and began to collapse around them, along with everything else. Although the past had been erased, Kid Quantum figured out that there was still about half an hour left of structured time behind them... enough to go back, and prevent Darkseid from being killed, or being displaced in time. Kid Quantum, Superboy, Live Wire and Violet traveled backwards, and while the primary Legion subdued the older Darkseid, the Legionnaires from the future pushed the younger one back into the portal from whence he had came, stopping the temporal destruction before it could begin. Young Clark Kent himself delivered the final blows to Darkseid, subduing him and completely draining him of any remaining power in the fight. Clark Kent was returned to his own time with his memory erased by Saturn Girl, and existence was saved. Superboy and the Legion As the Fatal Five wished to attack the Legion on the anniversary of their formation, the Persuader discovered that his Atomic Axe, capable of cutting through literally anything, could also cut between the very fabrics of realities. He brought incarnations of the Fatal Five from a hundred different timelines together to destroy the Legion, calling themselves the Fatal Five-Hundred. Superboy was finally able to get home when Saturn Girl unlocked in his memory exactly where he had come from, and he immediately went back to enlist the aid of the Teen Titans. While the Legion and the Titans fought the hundreds of supervillains, XS and Kid Flash used their super-speed to create intense vibrations under the guidance of Brainiac 5, resetting the molecular frequencies of all of the displaced doppelgangers. However, destroying the Atomic Axes unleashed an unforeseen energy that severed the entire group from the space-time continuum. As Superboy held the final Axe, which could only take them to one time-period, he was forced to make a decision between the two teams. He decided that he would take both teams all the way back to the 21st Century, where they could all then figure out how to get the Legionnaires home. But at the last second, the actual Persuader rushed up and grabbed his Axe back, taking himself backwards alone. The Legion was thrown adrift, and vanished, fading away as the entire future was rewritten. While the energy from the Axes alone would not have been enough to completely unhinge the Legion, it was augmented by an external force pounding on the walls of reality. As the future was rewritten, a new iteration of the Legion took their place in time, and began their own adventures. Legion of Three Worlds Years later, when the Time Trapper begins using Superboy-Prime and the Legion of Super-Villains to destroy the concept of the Legion once and for all, the Legionnaires team up with the Legion of Super-Heroes that preceded them, and the Legion of Super-Heroes that followed them to save the future. | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring: All Legionnaires were presented with a flight ring that enabled them to defy gravity and sustain movement through the air by aerodynamically generating force. * Legion Flight Belt: Prior to the creation of the anti-gravity metal of which the Rings are made, the Legion used Flight Belts. * Legion Space Suit: as a Legionairte they use an insulated space suit that wore overtop of their costume for missions that required her to operate in the vacuum of outer space. | Transportation = * Legion Cruiser * Legion Time Bubble: For missions which involved traveling backwards through time.| Weapons = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Legion of Super-Heroes first appeared in Pre-Zero Hour continuity in by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. The team was revamped for Post-Zero Hour continuity in by Mark Waid, Tom McCraw and Stuart Immonen. .]] * Although in their iteration of history, all events naturally progressed towards their future in which they are the only Legion, this incarnation is the second iteration of the team. The original Legion of Super-Heroes sacrificed their very existence to preserve the timestream during the events of Zero Hour. Although it wiped their history out, the second Legion took their place, and began acting unknowingly in their stead. While this progression of history is natural to the denizens of the 30th Century, the heroes of the 20th Century are aware of the differing Legions. Likewise, the Legionnaires are aware that they are only a possible future. | Trivia = * Although based on the original Legion, many elements of this incarnation are more heavily based on the Batch SW6 Legion. Names like Live Wire, Triad and Andromeda are directly taken from this period, when the younger time paradox Legionnaires began using new codenames to distinguish themselves from their mainstream counterparts in . | Recommended = * #0, 19–81 * #0, 61–125 * * * * * * * * Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds | Links = * }} Category:Legion of Super-Heroes